


Двойные стандарты

by Elsfia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/Elsfia
Summary: Когда Молли повредила лодыжку, помогая Шерлоку с расследованием, стало ясно, что к ней и к Джону у детектива совершенно разный подход.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Kudos: 2





	Двойные стандарты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Double Standard](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/643348) by Lady Dudley. 



> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/1836457)

— Мне так жаль, — извинялась Молли уже в тысячный раз, пока Шерлок нёс её на спине, подхватив под коленки, по какому-то бездорожью.

— Это была всего лишь случайность, Молли, — отрешённо отозвался Шерлок. — С кем не бывает.

— Готова поспорить, Джон, будь он на моём месте, увидел бы ту кроличью нору, — пробормотала она так угрюмо, что Шерлок невольно усмехнулся.

— Возможно, — не стал спорить он. — Но тащить его на себе мне было бы куда тяжелее.

Он задержался на вершине небольшого холма, чтобы осмотреться вокруг, а затем, переведя дух, пошёл дальше.

— Я замедляю тебя, — заметила Молли, когда он снова остановился.

— Не смеши меня, — возразил Шерлок. — Это миссия по сбору информации, а не какой-нибудь марафон.

— Ты мог бы просто оставить меня здесь, а потом вернуться, — предложила она, когда Холмс задержался перед небольшим ручьём, размышляя, как лучше через него перебраться.

Шерлок бросил на неё хмурый взгляд через плечо.

— Ты поранилась, — напомнил он и добавил таким тоном, будто её слова его задели: — Я не собираюсь где-либо оставлять тебя, потому что при необходимости ты не сможешь за себя постоять.

— У меня такое чувство, что я тебя подвела, — тихо призналась она.

— Не глупи, Молли, — предостерегающе произнёс Шерлок. — Я не попросил бы твоей помощи, если бы даже допустил такую вероятность.

Молли не была уверена, как стоило понимать такое заявление, но Шерлок так увлёкся переходом через ручей, что даже не обратил внимания на отсутствие ответа, и своё небольшое путешествие они закончили почти в полном молчании.

—*—

За два дня лодыжка ещё не зажила, и Молли сидела за столом в морге, разбираясь с бумажной работой, когда в помещение вдруг ворвался Шерлок, а следом за ним и Джон.

— Мне нужно ещё раз осмотреть жертву, — заявил детектив, едва ли глянув в её сторону. — Не поднимайся, это не займёт много времени, — впрочем, тут же добавил он.

— Что случилось? Ты в порядке? — обеспокоился Джон, увидев возле её стула костыли.

Молли оторвала взгляд от Холмса и улыбнулась доктору.

— Всё хорошо, — заверила она. — Я просто растянула лодыжку, когда помогала Шерлоку шпионить за подозреваемым.

— Мы _наблюдали_ , а не шпионили, — машинально поправил её Шерлок, склонившись над телом, которое он сам только что и выкатил.

— Наблюдали, — со слабой улыбкой приняла поправку Молли. — Сама виновата, на самом деле, — продолжила она, снова повернувшись к Джону. — Я провалилась ногой в кроличью нору.

— Не повезло, — покачал головой тот.

— Да уж, — согласилась она и издала тихий смешок, внезапно задумавшись об абсурдности этого происшествия.

— Но, по крайней мере, это объясняет, почему он настоял на том, чтобы по пути заскочить за кофе, — Джон протянул ей один из стаканчиков, которые держал в руках.

— Спасибо, — отозвалась та, взяв стаканчик, и несколько смущённо глянула на обоих мужчин.

— Надеюсь, с тобой он поступил лучше, чем со мной, когда _я_ подвернул ногу во время расследования, — будничным тоном продолжил Уотсон, заняв стул рядом с Молли, и сделал глоток кофе.

— Ты уже давно должен был выкинуть это из головы, — заметил Шерлок, опережая следующие слова Джона, и застегнул мешок с телом.

— Я просто споткнулся о корни дерева, — заступился за себя доктор, — а ты устроил из этого целый конец света.

— Я взял тебя с собой, чтобы ты помог мне с _наблюдением_ , а ты споткнулся о _дерево_ , — раздражённо возразил Шерлок, закатив тело обратно в сейф.

— Там было темно! — возмутился Джон. — И _в итоге_ он просто оставил меня одного, — закончил он, обращаясь уже к Молли. Шерлок тем временем вытянул из кармана мобильный и стал набирать кому-то сообщение.

Спрятав телефон, Холмс закатил глаза.

— С такой-то _остроумной_ беседой нам лучше вернуться к работе.

— Ладно, — проворчал Джон, поднявшись с места. — Поправляйся, — дружелюбно бросил он Молли, а затем направился к двери.

Шерлок задержался у её стола, чтобы тоже забрать свой кофе.

— Почему же ты не оставил _меня_? — понизила голос Молли.

Шерлока, казалось, действительно смутил этот вопрос.

— Потому что ты Молли, — наконец ответил он и, прихватив свой стаканчик, поспешил следом за Джоном.

Молли растерянно проводила его взглядом.

— С каких пор _это_ стало иметь значение? — спросила она у опустевшего помещения. Со вздохом покачав головой, она вернулась к бумагам. Но уже через секунду она подскочила на месте от неожиданного смс-оповещения.

_«Оставлять тебя было неприемлемо — тогда я не смог бы сосредоточиться. Я знаю, что ты смогла бы позаботиться о себе, но я предпочёл, чтобы ты была рядом со мной. — ШХ_

_P.S.: Джон преувеличивал: он куда сильнее задел свою гордость, чем повредил ногу»._

Молли изумлённо уставилась на экран мобильного, понимая, что это было самое прозрачное из всех подтверждение тому, что Шерлок действительно о ней заботился.

Она всё ещё думала, что написать в ответ, когда пришло и второе смс:

_«Не забудь отправить мне результаты эксперимента с понедельника, они уже скоро должны быть готовы. — ШХ»_

Молли невольно хихикнула, когда прочитала это сообщение, ясно давшее ей понять, что от неё не ждали ответа на его сентиментальный порыв. Она приняла к сведению этот намёк и ответила только на второе, но благодаря содержанию первого улыбка не сходила с её губ весь день.


End file.
